Que sepas que jamás te olvidaré
by Cheetah Natz
Summary: Un one shot acerca de Taito Magatsu y su ya fallecida y amada O-Ren. Una disculpa de un guerrero.


Blade of Immortal ~ Que sepas que jamás te olvidaré.

Intro: La Espada del Inmortal/ Blade of Immortal/ Mugen No Junin, no es un manga taaan conocido, por lo que iré aclarando algunos puntos para facilitarles.

"Los malos" son un grupo llamado Itto-Ryu, aunque queda más bien como "antagonistas" porque ellos no son malos por ser malos, y eso es lo que me encanta de este manga xD..., "los buenos" son dos personajes llamados Manji y Rin.

El bando de "los malos" se componen por varios personajes, pero cabe destacar a Taito Magatsu, Anotsu Kagehisa, y Mackie Otonotachibana. Luego Manji y Rin son los "buenos" o protagonistas del manga, y luego le siguen los demás, del Mugai Ryu (en contra del Ittô Ryu), caben destacar a Shira, Hyakurin, Shinriji, Giichi y Kagimura, aunque sólo nombraré a Shira y Kagimura en este fic...

Personajes extras: Ren (novia de Tai, prostituta).

Con la trama que tiene hecha Samura, probablemente esto quede muuuy rancio n__nU espero, sopesar de todo, me disculpen.

*flash back*

Taito yacía concentradísimo arreglando sus armas y su ropa para irse del Yukimachi.

Ren no pudo soportar la gran curiosidad.

- ¿Te vas Taiii? -le preguntó preocupada, y tierna a la vez, intentando convencer de que se quedara si es que la respuesta de éste era un "sí".

- Me voy.

- Pero... ¿Y por qué?

- Ni aunque te lo explicara lo entenderías... -dijo mientras terminaba un plato con arroz.

Taito Magatsu siguió comiendo tranquilamente. Pero de pronto percibió cierta tensión. Allí estaba la mujer que más quería cabizbaja, realmente triste.

- Tú... - dijo desganada la mujer- No te vayas...

Él pensó un momento, pensó en alguna forma de decirle a Ren. Necesitaba... Irse de ese lugar.

Necesitaba alejarse más bien de Anotsu un momento... A veces algunas ideas de Anotsu lo apresaban demasiado, en ciertas oportunidades no podía comprender la mentalidad de su mejor amigo.

Y es que la idea de hacer un grupo de innumerables miembros que uniera todos los dojos en uno, y ser una fuerza predominante; a costa de aplastar al que fuese necesario, a veces no coincidía con su forma de ver la vida, no coincidía con que el Ittô-Ryu se levantara e hiciera una fuerza nueva, para después convertirse todos en una sarta de sámurais. Justo lo que a él no le agradaba para nada.

No soportaba la idea de convertirse en sámurai...

Magatsu trataba de ser conciente lo más posible de todas sus acciones, pero sabía que no era perfecto y no quería involucrarse en algo que después le provocara dolores de cabeza... No al menos con alguien que apreciaba, como su amigo.

Sentía que no era una gran excusa, pero realmente lo necesitaba.

Ren lo abrazó, rodeó su cuello, y Tai al sentirla, aflojó su cuerpo tenso, dejando a la chica sostenerlo por detrás, apoyándose sobre las rodillas de ella, despacio.

- Tai...

- ¿Mh?

- En seis meses más... dejaré este trabajo... Y pues... Quería decirte... No sé, déjalo, no debería detenerte...

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó él, perdiendo la mirada en la pared, solo escuchando a la prostituta que lo acogía, escuchando su suave voz.

- No... Solo...

- Estás extraña hoy, dime, tranquila...

Magatsu entonces concentró toda su atención en los movimientos, en la respiración, en la voz de esa frágil mujer que él tanto adoraba detrás de sí..., se lamentó de pensar tanto en tonterías mientras pudo haber hecho algo para consolar a Ren...

- Quería salirme de esto... -la voz de ella entonces cambió de tono y se quebró- y formar una familia con el hombre que amo...

Esas palabras llegaron al corazón del muchacho. Una vida con ella, vaya, cuanto anhelaba aquello. Cuanto anheló aquello.

- ¿No te gustan las mujeres que se venden?

- No, no es eso... No sé realmente. Puede que sí lo sea... - Magatsu la hubiese tocado. Pero no allí, no en esos momentos, no se sentía a la altura de ella, ni en el lugar, ni el momento...-

- Podría salirme ahora mismo... Bueno no sé... Lo hago por mi madre enferma más que nada...-ella bajó su cabeza para apoyarla sobre la de él.

- Estamos hechos unos dudosos del todo. Ni siquiera sabemos cuanto más vivirá tu madre para que le sigas pagando los gastos médicos. Estoy en claro que trabajas en esto por ella, ya te lo he dicho... No te desganes, Ren.

- Mh...

Magatsu soltó un suspiro... Y Ren acarició su pelo por un rato..., pasando sus dedos entre aquellos alzados cabellos, que en ese momento tenía amarrados.

*fin de flash back*

- Bastante tiempo que no te veo Kagehisa.

- Magatsu... Me has pillado distraído... Se te necesitó un poco por aquí.

- Vaaaya...

- Mh... -Anotsu se acomodó el kimono verde pálido que lo cubría haciendo una mueca de disgusto, no comprendía mucho a Taito últimamente, el porqué se había ido tanto tiempo fuera del Itto Ryu.

- Perdona. Demonios, es que vengo de un largo viaje, y de haberme encontrado con Manji, siento nohaber estado, en serio.

- Ese tipejo molesta bastante, me ha arruinado demasiados planes, no tengo idea cómo fuiste a pillar al hijo de puta que mató a Ren a través de él...- hubo mucha más seriedad en su semblante.

- Me ha jodido un montón a mí también Anotsu, y pues, no cuentes mucho conmigo para matarlo..., igual le debo una..., por el momento, como ya sabías, me dijo que Shira sigue vivo...

- Que mala suerte. Lo siento mucho. Ojalá esto mejore, Magatsu.

Kagehisa puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo, haciéndole saber su pesar.

- Luego de casi denigrar este cuerpo contra él... En mi primera batalla. Ojalá pueda cortarle lentamente con su espada serrada, se lo merece por seguir con vida... Aunque bueno... Soy un imbécil, debí haberle arrebanado el cuello antes, me siento estúpido.

- La verdad... No puedo acompañarte. Tengo algunas cosas que arreglar con Kagimura. Ese desgraciado ha traicionado al Itto-Ryu entero e incluso a su propio pueblo.

- Sonará realmente pesado Kage... Pero... ¿De verdad te imaginabas al Itto-Ryu como una cabeza de Japón, de sámurais?

"Me molesta que venga de ti..." -pensó Anotsu, en un momento de debilidad. Pero a veces Magatsu era así, a veces en los momentos más extraños preguntaba algo directo, entonces se animó a responderle: "Siendo sincero... La verdad es que me está costando lo suyo."

- Oh, lo siento. Creo que la he cagado al preguntarte algo así...Si quieres te acompaño durante algún tiempo. Quizás me encuentre a ese imbécil de Shira.

- Bien... Te conviene saber que hay muchos miembros nuevos. Y son especialmente buenos luchando.

- Es una buena noticia.

- Es una muy buena noticia, y mejor si vuelves al grupo, Magatsu -esbozó Anotsu una pequeña sonrisa-.

En un patio apenas iluminado por la luz del atardecer, se despidió Magatsu de Anotsu en aquel escenario.

Taito se fue caminando al Yukimachi para hablar con las prostitutas a las cuales solían ver; aunque él más bien quería una noche con sake..., con recuerdos y buena música... O eso hubiera sido lo ideal...

Pero no quería estar con nadie, si no más bien disculparse con O-Ren. Porque cerca de ese lugar estaba su tumba, porque allí iba a dejar el prendedor que ella le había dado, allí se disculparía por todo y le dedicaría las palabras que hubiera querido dedicarle en vida...

Sabía que no le dejarían entrar. Pero lo haría de todos modos...

"He sido tan estúpido, mi amor" ... Se dijo Taito, mientras se alistaba para tener alguna disputa con las antiguas amigas de Ren... Y decirle que jamás la olvidaría.


End file.
